Sesshomaru's Secret
by NinjaPenguinofDOOM
Summary: Sesshomaru learns of the hidden truth about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Secret.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken, the green skinned goblin-thingy, as he ran to catch up to the regally clad white demon.

"What is it, Jaken?" sighed Sesshomaru, who had had enough of Jaken's blabbering (like he ever couldn't have enough). Sesshomaru did not slow his pace up the mountain path, leaving the vertically challenged Jaken to scramble his little legs like mad just to keep up.

"I-I know your Lordship's sentry atop this mountain is of uh-utmost importance… b-but…"

"But WHAT, Jaken? Get to the point before I end your insufferable blabbering permanently" Sesshomaru interjected.

"Y-yes… of course. I bear a messenger" said Jaken as a miniscule speck leapt from his hat to the Lord's shoulder.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru" said the speck before being squished under the Lord's hand.

"Myoga… I expected such groveling filth" said Sesshomaru.

"Pardon me, my lordship" said Myoga, brushing himself off "But this date would begin your 2100th year, would it not?"

"What of it?"

"Well… to be frank I'm not entirely sure."

"You didn't come to just wish me a happy birthday. Did your cowardice fail to inform you that I don't take well to suck ups? This better be important"

"Well… of course… it is… Your great father told me to give you this message on this day: ahem Dear Sesshomaru, my son. I ask of you to go to the hot springs of Edo on 2100th anniversary of your birth. There you will learn the truth…"

Sesshomaru looked towards Myoga. "What truth?" he glared.

"I…I honestly have no idea. All I know is that you're supposed to g-go alone. To prevent… unwanted attention."

"Why should I listen to a vermin that hides behind half-breeds and flees from mice?"

"Why would I look for you unless it was very important?"

"Fine… I'll humble you for now. Be gone!" Sesshomaru said, casually flicking Myoga into the night. He then turned around south, for Edo.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you sure it is wise to listen to him?" asked Jaken.

"Do not question me. Just go back to Rin and keep her safe until I return."

"Yes m'lord" said Jaken, looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Sesshy's Secret

Lord Sesshomaru has trekked far south to the springs of Edo, a well known locale of fey that tempt mortals with their wiles. Why his father wanted him to journey here, he did not know, but like a good son he honored his father's wishes.

"Hmph" thought Sesshomaru, looking over the springs "What is so important about this place?" rustle "SHOW YOURSELF!" he said, drawing Tokijin.

An ominous and feminine giggle sounded from the foliage.

"Oh Sesshy! I knew you would come" said an oddly resonating female voice.

"So I have… What do you want?"

An unearthly beautiful woman emerged from the bushes. She might as well have been carved from the moon, as she was a pure, softly glowing white… except for a distinctive purple crescent on her forehead.

"Oh my! You've become so handsome!" said the woman, with a hand hiding her smile and her eyes scanning Sesshomaru from head to toe.

"Enough flattery, get to the point."

"How rude! Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"Mother? Don't be ridiculous…"

"Tee hee. But I AM your mother, dear Sesshy" she said softly, walking towards the demon. Sesshomaru's eye caught the crescent on her forehead, and he knew.

"Mother…" said Sesshomaru softly. Wow, his voice was barely recognizable in that tone.

"Yes dear Sesshy, it is no lie. I am your mother" she said, wrapping her arms around her long lost son.

"Father… father told me you had passed away long ago…" said Sesshomaru, returning her embrace with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Please forgive your father, Sesshy. He thought that a mother's love would have made you soft, and I can see that it has paid off. But that is not why you were to come here today."

"Why then, mother?"

"Have you ever wondered… why you carry that floof?"

Sesshomaru looked away in reminiscence.

"Father told me to never part with this floof… he said it would protect me, but when I asked why, he would never answer."

"Do you want to know? This is the day we decided that you should know"  
"…Yes… of course."

This time it was Soramaru who looked away.

"The floof… is your seal."

"My seal? What do you mean?

"What if you weren't who you thought you were?"

"What do you mean? I am Lord Sesshomaru, your son"

"No… that is not who you are… I'll show you who you are."

"Show me mother…"

"Hand the floof to me Sesshy." Sesshomaru handed the floof to his mother.

"What now?"

"Step into the hot spring… see what you truly are…" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and disrobed, as he slowly submerged himself into the hot spring before him. As he felt the water surround his body, and the steam rise around him, he felt different somehow. He felt comforted for sure, but not in the way that a hot spring normally would comfort. He felt at peace. He felt… softer, oddly. He looked down…

"O.O what is THIS!" yelled Sesshomaru. His body no longer was the one he knew to be his. Where he was used to a lithe, yet muscled body as tough as a slab of granite, now it was curvaceous and rounded. He had also lost considerable weight in his 'depths of Hell', but had gained that weight on his chest. Could he even use 'his' anymore?

"I'm… I'm…"

"Yes, Sesshy, you're my DAUGHTER" finished Soramaru, stifling a giggle. Sesshomaru could only stand in shock.

"I… I… can't… believe it" _she_ said.

"Oh its believable" said Soramaru "You see, Sesshy, your mother is a nymph, and nymph-bloods are always female."

"Of course… I understand it now. Father needed a male heir to ascend to the throne after his death…"

"Nobody would have taken you seriously as a woman, anyways" added Soramaru "Now, you have both the worthiness and reputation to be feared and respected no matter what you are."

"I understand now, mother… why he had hidden the truth from me for so long. But how did I not know myself of my own sex"

"Your father had always had a fetish for nymphs… although it burned him up inside to not be able to obtain a male heir to his throne. His solution was this spring, the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Man. This magical spring allows you to change yourself to male using cold water, and to your true form with hot water. The floof froze your form so that you would not change to your female form with hot water."

"I see…" said Sesshomaru "So the half-breed was born to ascend the throne in case I had discovered this too early?"

"Correct."

"I see… and being male for most of my life has made my soul masculine… which is why I do not cower like a feeble woman."

Soramaru scoffed "There is strength to the feminine that is too subtle for you to understand… the most obvious of which, is the task that your father has for you in your enlightenment of your true nature."

"And what would that be? I grow weary of playing errand boy for my father's will. This had better not be as disturbing as discovering yourself a female."

Soramaru betrayed a full, mischievous grin. "Oh I think you'll like this very much then… you don't _have_ to do this, unless you want to claim your inheritance."

"What inheritance?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Your father has given you dominion over the Nine Hells, Sesshy. However, as you know the key to the Hells, the legendary blade Sounga, has been sealed away permanently by you and your brother's doing."

(Sounga is the 3rd fang blade in the set that includes Tenseiga (heaven) Tetsusaiga (earth) and Sounga (hell). It bound the spirits of Hell to eternal enslaved undeath.)

"So how do I gain access to the Hells without the Sounga?"

"There is a way… that only a female can hope to succeed in…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do. There is a wandering monk with a hereditary curse… a Hellhole in his hand. It entraps all beings and things in its vortex, which not even you have the power to escape. However, with such strong demonic blood bearing the curse, it will be able to be controlled."

"A wandering monk with a Hellhole in his hand…" Sesshomaru thought. He knew he had seen such somewhere, but where? An enormous TWITCH in his mind signaled the arrival of his train of thought to the answer.

"Ah, so you've seen this monk before" said Soramaru, noting the incredibly wide eyes and expression of complete and utter terror that Sesshomaru now had. "Good luck, daughter" she bade, and faded into the woods.

"This may well be the most challenging task I have ever faced" thought Sesshoumaru "I can taste that mortal emotion fear… so bitter and unfamiliar. Damn it all…"

Sesshomaru cast one last glance at the cursed spring, and walked towards the south where the monk's odor seemed to be. The floof sprang to his shoulder, and he walked in false confidence towards a challenge that even Lord Sesshomaru was not sure to overcome…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's nose eventually picked up the scent of his half-brother's companion: the lecherous monk.

"You are to bear his child…" his mother's words resonated in his mind. What sort of Hell was this? To seek the seed of a mortal, let alone one as perverted as Miroku was torture like he had never experienced before. His mind was barely strong enough to bear the mere thought of seducing the lecher, let alone bearing his child.

"Father, why must you put your son through this madness?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud. His very sanity was at stake, but his honor and his lust for the power of Hell kept him going. The scent led him to a nearby town; a small river village perched on a hill.

He entered the village, heading for the source of Miroku's scent, which of course was the grandest house in town. The men in the town stared at him as he walked by, which was not unusual for a demon. However, these stares were not the wide-eyed fear he was used to, but the drooling, dazed expressions that men have when they look upon the most beautiful wench they'd ever seen. Sesshomaru had no time for this, however, the monk's trail had (surprisingly) led to the grandest house in the village, and he needed this ordeal over with.

Inside the house, the monk Miroku knelt at a table, munching on decadent cuisine and eyeing the various geisha that moved about the mansion.

"So, noble monk, aren't you going to go about the 'exorcism'?" asked an irritated Sango.

"Don't worry m'lady, I'll get to the task after I recover from the journey" said Miroku, clasping Sango's hand. "For now, we'll rest" he concluded, as his other hand slid to her chest.

"Recover from THIS!" yelled Sango as she proceeded to beat him with a giant boomerang that conjured in her hand, and continued to beat on him mercilessly.

"When will he ever learn?" a bored Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey, it's not like you ever learn anything" Shippo piped in.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" roared Inuyasha, grabbing Shippo by the collar.

"N-nothing."

"Calm down you two! Can't we ever have one peaceful moment?" said Kagome, breaking up the quarreling demons.

"Wait…" said Inuyasha "I smell something coming."

Sango stopped beating on Miroku. "Demons?" she asked.

"I don't know… it smells like flowers and hot springs."

"Hmmm, I heard of a race of Nymphs that are associated with such things" added Miroku. "They are particularly dangerous in their beauty, seducing men into doing their bidding. They are not demons, but fey."

"We'll see about that" said Inuyasha, placing his hand on Testusaiga.

"I think the monk should go hide, or he might break on of his 'vows'" added Sango.

"Do you really think that lowly of me?" sighed Miroku. The awkward silence that followed seemed to confirm this, especially with the glares from Sango, kagome, and Shippo. The silence was punctuated with the sounds of bodies dropping from the threshold. Inuyasha, followed by Miroku and Sango rushed to the scene.

"Odd… no screams" thought Inuyasha along the way. They entered the room to see a beautiful nymph, with pale skin and white hair, and a crescent moon on her forehead. Bodies littered the floor, but did not bleed…


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you and what do you want, fiend?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I come for the monk" said Sesshomaru, not daring to reveal his secret to his hated half-brother.

"What would such a lovely young lady want with a humble servant of Buddha?" interjected Miroku. "Might I also ask what you did to these men?"

"Feh, it's not my fault they're stupid enough to ogle me. I will tell you why I need you if you'll just come with me, alone."

"Alright then, I can see no harm in that" said Miroku, stepping forward immediately.

"Don't be stupid, Miroku! Remember the last time you went with a wench who wanted to see you alone?" said Inuyasha

"Relax, Inuyasha, I will be fine. I can take care of myself even with my 'weak' mortal body." At this, Sango rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Do not worry, Sango. I will return to you soon" said Miroku with a goodbye grope, and the obligatory goodbye whack on the head.

"Fine then, see if I care" said Sango "Go and ask her to bear your child or whatever, I don't care."

Miroku sighed and turned back to Sesshomaru "Let us go, and make haste, for Lady Sango's sake." Sango however, was already in the other room, and apparently she was fuming since the room was smoking.

"Umm, please do hurry" said Kagome, as they left. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, noting his puzzled expression (apparently he was thinking, which is unusual).

"That wench… didn't you see the crescent moon on her forehead?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There's something fishy going on here. That marking is also on Sesshomaru's forehead."

"You think, maybe she's related to you?"

"I don't know… she looks sort of like my flea-bitten brother, but there are no other relations I know of…"

"Hmmm, I guess Miroku will have to fill us in…"

(Deep in the woods, lit by the starlight above, filled with the chirps of crickets and the squeaks of bats. Sesshoumaru leads Miroku to the hot springs of Edo)

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, fair lady?" asked Miroku.

"The pleasure is mine, monk" said Sesshomaru through gritted teeth. "I shall tell you when we get there."

"Where is there, if I may ask?"

"You'll see…" said Sesshomaru. Soon they reached the hot springs, with the scent of flowers creating a natural perfume in the air.

"Ah… a nymph spring… a place that promotes fertility. My thoughts are true, then, that-"

"-Yes monk, I wish to… bear…your…child" Sesshomaru forced herself to say.

"Oh, really?" said Miroku, apparently surprised that he didn't have to ask.

"Yeh-sss" she struggled to say. A long awkward pause then persisted for about 10 minute before Sesshomaru broke it. "Well?"

"Um, this is kinda embarrassing, but. I never really found out what happens next, I kinda thought you'd know."

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN ASKING EVERY DAMNED ATTRACTIVE WOMAN TO BEAR YOUR CHILD, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S DONE!"

"Well, the funny thing is, I never actually got this far."

Sesshomaru slapped her forehead with a resounding sound, and pulled out a sword. "Must… get…out…of… this" she muttered as her sanity snapped from the thought of sowing Miroku the birds and the bees. She proceeded to stab herself several times in the gut, only for it to instantly regenerate.

"Gah! Why won't I die?" panicked Sesshomaru. His eyes then grew wide in horror… he was using the Tenseiga, which he usually forgot about. The Tokijin was with Jaken, so he wouldn't be recognized as Sesshomaru.

"That sword!" realized Miroku. "That's the Tenseiga! How did you get that?" Unless…"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide in horror. The cat demon was out of the bag demon.

"Are you Inuyasha's sister? On good terms with Sesshomaru?"

"I…guess…you could…say that" grated Sesshomaru.

"I could say you were more beautiful than the moon, and still be far off…" said Miroku, waxing poetic. "And thanks to you showing me with the Tenseiga, I remember how it goes now!"

With a loud 'TWITCH' Sesshomaru's body went lax, unable to move. She was paralyzed with horror, as Miroku removed her kimono.

Miroku drew Sesshomaru into the hot springs with him… Sesshomaru didn't seem to have control over her own body any more, as she went along with the lecherous monk.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, blushing. He had never felt like this before, like a rush of euphoria into his face.

"Only what you desire m'lady" said Miroku, kissing her neck.

"What I desire…."

"Yes?"

"Is you, Miroku… I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No more words…"

As they entwined, Sesshomaru's vision became blurry and twisted. He awoke from his nightmare with a scream. He checked his body for unusualities

"Oh… it was only a dream…" said Sesshomaru, relieved, but covered in sweat from his fear.

"Oh he's awake!" Kagome's voice sounded from the next room, and the crew rushed in.

"Gah! Get away from me!" yelled Sesshomaru at the sight of Miroku, and cowered against the wall.

"What's wrong, brother? Finally showing fear?" taunted Inuyasha.

"You don't know true terror" said Sesshomaru, and he began to recall his dream….

"By the Nine Hells! That's horrible!" exclaimed Inuyasha, actually sympathizing for his brother. The rest nodded in agreement, even Sango.

"It was only a dream, right?" said Miroku.

"Well…" said Myoga, who had suddenly appeared. "Your utter perversion of the Monk's code has created a cycle of nightmares in some of the folk you talk to. That is, to say you are quite literally a taint in the spiritual world!"

"I agree!" said Sango and Kagome at once. Miroku sighed.

"I need to go meditate" he said, intent of leaving the penetrating glares of the women.

"Oh wait, my mistake" said Myoga "I forgot to mention that Lord Sesshomaru's dream was based on traumatic events that actually occurred, I'm the caretaker for 'her' son, you see."

With that, Sesshomaru fainted once more, and the building exploded from Sango's rage. The rest is left to the imagination…


End file.
